


乳白色的液体【九辫】

by ADDJMSSAY



Category: fafbogh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDJMSSAY/pseuds/ADDJMSSAY
Kudos: 1





	乳白色的液体【九辫】

客厅的门被推开的声音，使张云雷宛如看到了希望。

杨九郎看见的是赤身裸体的张云雷，眼圈通红，卷翘的长睫毛像是被泪水沾湿般，胸前的乳头被金属的夹子捏的扁平，一眼便可以看出比一般男子的乳肉要打上许多，甚至如一个刚发育的少女。  
身后的狐狸尾巴因为连着肛塞，后穴的吸紧带动着看上去像是在摇一般，张云雷松开了微咬住的嘴唇。

杨九郎拿起旁边柜子上的链条和手柄，扣上张云雷脖颈上墨绿色的项圈走向客厅的沙发。  
张云雷跪坐在杨九郎双腿之间，杨九郎将手柄反握在手里，柄尾挑起张云雷的下巴。

“今天有好好吃药吗？”  
“磊磊都有乖乖的”

话语间似乎让张云雷想起了什么不好的事情，眼神看向杨九郎后便飘忽不定，身体向杨九郎前蹭了蹭，软嫩乳肉蹭上杨九郎的腿，呼吸间哼出些许音节，杨九郎胯下帐篷隆的老高，伸手捻上张云雷胸前的乳夹，看着对方惊恐的神色在脸上略过，不由得一股凌虐欲升腾，手上带了些劲拉扯了几下对方的乳夹，看着乳尖被扯住的样子。

“骚狐狸的奶子好很疼？”

张云雷用一声类似于惨叫的闷哼回应了杨九郎，杨九郎俯身凑到张云雷耳边顺道手上解开了张云雷胸前的乳夹。

“今天骚狐狸的任务就是用奶子帮主人撸出来”

话落便依回沙发上看着人的动作，张云雷胸上的疼痛感消失，不敢怠慢伸手解开对方的裤链，看着内裤包裹的东西，隐约看得出东西的形状，顶端小块的布料已经被润湿，张云雷软舌覆上去打着转舔弄着，犬齿衔着对方内裤的边慢慢下扯，直到被弹出的东西拍到脸才算成功。

被乳夹松开的乳尖，已经开始往外冒着乳白色的奶水，张云雷拢了些许奶水在手上抹杨九郎硬挺的东西就当是了润滑，接着跪直了，握着对方的东西放在自己胸间，挤着两团软肉勉勉强强包裹着，上下撸动着。  
张云雷低头伸出舌尖舔舐着顶弄上来的前端。

杨九郎看着对方一直冒着奶水的乳尖，身子凑前，手箍上对方的乳房稍微带了点紧往前挤弄着。  
张云雷本来涨奶的疼痛忍着不敢说，现在被对方挤着倒是有一种异样的舒适感，鼻腔哼哼唧唧的回应对方的动作，杨九郎看着对方专心帮自己撸管的样子，抹了些许对方的奶水趁着空隙抹在自己的龟头上，张云雷虽然不愿但也不敢拒绝，只能舔上沾满自己奶水的东西，一股腥甜的味道充斥的口腔，两人交合的地方早就泥泞不堪，张云雷的奶水被弄得腿上胸前脖颈上都是。

“骚货看看你自己的奶，弄得到处都是还这么不要脸”

张云雷无言反抗听着杨九郎的喘息和话语侮辱，只想赶紧帮对方解决，自己的手腕连着手臂都酸胀的不行，胸间的嫩肉早就被磨成了红色，张云雷在疼痛感的驱使下不由得加快了速度，最后杨九郎抵在对方紧抿的唇瓣上射的对方小半张脸都是乳白色的粘稠液体，张云雷脱力伏在杨九郎的腿上。

杨九郎无奈看着说什么都不肯起来的小孩，只能把小孩托起了走向浴室 。


End file.
